


Family Truth

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: This is part eight of the series "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers", please read the first seven.--Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say about this chapter is that Yuri thinks he's being subtle while texting with Otabek but he has cracked him and knows Yuri's not saying what he feels.  
> Btw, I have this image in my mind that the cafe from the official art with Otayuri and the red earphone wire is Ada and Yuri's fave place.

“I’m moving in this week.” Yuri had declared as Ada went to meet him when he arrived back from the European Championships with a unsatisfactory gold medal under his belt that he was sure he got only because Viktor didn’t skate his best after a year off.

She ignored him, acting as if she hadn’t heard him and Yuri took that as a yes.

A week later there was still no signs of her allowing him to move in even after a number of dead end arguments and to be honest, Yuri didn’t remember the last time his sister had been so annoying.

With only a few days left before Viktor and Yuuri went to Japan where they said they’ll spend a couple of days before the Four Continents and Otabek, after a few Skype calls that he noticed still took place in Yuri’s old room at Yakov’s apartment, had gotten over his shy nature and asked him why he’s still there, Yuri couldn’t take it any longer.

“Ada?” Yuri struggled to speak calmly after they had sat down in the warmth of their favourite cafe, knowing that raised voices were the last thing that would make his sister talk.

“Mmm?” She hummed in response, not looking up from her menu which Yuri found silly since she never ordered anything but drinks.

“What’s the deal?” He watches her shoulders tense up at the question. She knew exactly what he was talking about but responded with the exact opposite.

“You’re avoiding me. You’re avoiding me moving in and the worst thing is, you’re avoiding giving me an answer as to why you’re doing that.” He wanted to yell at her, she knew. Ada saw his frustrated expression and tense shoulders and while she had never had the urge to lie to her brother, she didn’t want him to know the truth this time.

“Don’t space out on me!” Yuri’s voice a bit raised now, he furrowed his brows and refused to break eye contact.

“I want you to move in.” She said, plain and simple and somehow that made Yuri feel his cheeks burn with frustration because it really didn’t seem that way by her actions.

“Then why have you been avoiding it!” He slaps the menu down on the table loudly and a few heads turn their way but neither of them really cares.

“Because I can’t move out.” Ada spoke slowly and clearly, seemingly afraid Yuri wouldn’t understand her, emphasising the ‘I’ and ‘out’ in her statement and Yuri’s mouth made an O shape.

He slumped back in his chair, not taking his eyes off of his sister who now had, what seemed to be, an angry expression but Yuri knew it wasn’t directed towards him.

Ada was disgusted by what she had just said. It was the truth and it disgusted her because saying it out loud was much worse than thinking about it.

“I... I can help you move out.” Yuri whispered barely audibly and Ada almost didn’t understood what he had said but when she did, she started shaking her head and repeating “No, no, no” in an angry tone.

“I have to get over this idiotic problem on my own.” She said and exhaled loudly, letting her shoulders relax a bit right as the waitress came over to take their orders.

“You really don’t. You’re my sister and... She’s also my...” Yuri wanted to end the sentence, there was nothing else but the dryness in his throat that held him back. Even Ada didn’t seem to want to interrupt him but after a moment that made it clear he won’t continue, she spoke up.

“Yura, she’s really not. She stopped being your mother when she left. You don’t have to get involved, I can deal with that woman alone. Okay?” She snaked her arm under the small square table and squeezed his palm that rested on his knee.

“I just want to help, okay?” His voice sounded offended and angry even through it was barely a whisper and Ada smiled and nodded as she felt him squeeze her hand in return.

“I’ll figure out her new schedule and move out while she’s not home. Or wait until I have had both a day and a night shift because she never finds it fun to pick a fight when I’m exhausted and not responding.” Ada said with a small laugh, only earning a raised brow and then a disapproving head shake from her brother.

“That sounds like a stupid idea. If you’re gonna move out while she’s home you absolutely shouldn’t be exhausted while doing so.” He breaks the angry eye contact with his sister only to thank the waitress with a nod when she puts down his plate and Ada’s coffee.

“Don’t worry tiger, I always have enough energy to tell her to piss off. I’ll be fine. Also, I don’t really have a lot of stuff left there since a part of the few things I own is already at our apartment.” As Yuri feels a smile stretch on his lips at the use of ‘our’ he feels like she had said that on purpose, knowing it’ll help both of them cheer up.

 

\---

 

 ***Otabek***  
“So, did you talk with your sister?”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Yeah, all’s good now”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Really? That’s cool. What was the problem?”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Yeah it is, I should move in right about when Four Continents start”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Yuri? Was the problem that serious? You’re being weird.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“I’m not wtf Otabek XD”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Okay, if you say so.”  
“Skype later?”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“Sorry, don’t have time, Yakov’s being an ass rn”  
"I'm going to die on the ice"

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has exactly three secrets, one is obvious and the other two will be relieved later on but maybe y'all can guess in the comments? ;D
> 
> It's so amazing that you guys give me love for this fic, even a single comment makes me so happy it's actually embarrasing


End file.
